


An Unfamiliar Ritual

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, High Fantasy, Incest, Large insertions, Light Cock Transformation, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Unbirthing, human condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: A young futa High Elf finds herself in a difficult situation when asking for one illicit favor ropes her into another: keeping hold of a unknown pocket ritual for a night without anyone finding out. Unfortunately, her boundary-immune younger sister has a different plan in mind.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up long enough that I decided to split it into 3 chapters. I'll be adding chapters 2 and 3 throughout this week, so keep an eye out! The story gets much spicier as it goes, which hopefully will be clear from the tags.

Gil was late. _Ten minutes_ late. Elise crossed her arms and leaned against the brick wall of the school building. She flipped a lock of her sunset pink hair over the top of her sharp High Elf ear, then tightened the seafoam bow holding her ponytail. Her outfit was especially cute today which meant wasting ten minutes may as well have been wasting thirty.

This morning she had taken the time to match her seafoam bow with a similar green, waist-bearing tank top that highlighted her athletic figure and well-rounded C’s. She was forced to cover up slightly with an open black button up blouse to keep the teachers off her ass, however she figured she looked cute in long sleeves anyway. She additionally matched her miniskirt in green to show off her favorite part of the ensemble: her large, newly sleeved futa cock hanging down to just above her knees. It was in a classic black sock rising to just below her skirt line, but the end of the cock was now wrapped in a brown leather mini sleeve with brass buttons, paired perfectly with her leather boots and high socks below.

After getting tired of tapping her foot she hopped off the wall and looked upward to the third story window on the old, vine-covered school.

_‘He had better not be trying to read my tome…’_ Elise thought. _‘I swear to Izea if there is ANY sign that little-‘_

“Hey El, what’s up?”

Elise jumped at the sound but was relieved when she instantly recognized Vera’s white hair and red eyes. Her best friend’s half-drow heritage made her cream coffee-colored ears notably shorter than Elise’s more ‘regal’ long look. Having been made fun of for them in primary, the skull earrings she now sported were more than just an accessory to her goth attire – they were an open warning to anyone who wanted to start something. Save for Elise, for whom they were a soft and familiar comfort.

Elise leaned back into the wall as casually as she could manage. “Oh, hi Vera. Just waiting for Gil.”

Vera raised an eyebrow. “’Potions Peeper’ Gil?”

“The very same,” Elise sighed.

“Ew. Why?”

“Because Mrs. _Wetbottom_ was convinced I was reading out of my tome during the test and now it’s in the Home Delivery room.”

“ _Were_ you reading out of your tome?”

“No way would I be that stupid. I was reading the one-way ink on the side of my bag. Aced that test.”

Vera burst into her signature wheezing squeak of a laugh. “Oh my god, she even caught you, but she still didn’t realize? That’s incredible.”

“It would be, but now my tome’s getting sent home!”

“Oh come on, El, whatever. I’ve had my tome sent home like a dozen times.”

“Yeah, well _your_ mom wouldn’t flip through it when it gets there! And besides, this is the first time! My mom will-,“ Elise stopped herself and took a breath. “… Nothing. She’ll _do_ nothing because she’ll _see_ nothing. Gil is grabbing it now. Well, he was supposed to be, but he’s like thirty minutes late!”

“Thirty minutes? Damn… think he got caught?”

“Not… exactly thirty. Look, he says he knows the janitor, and like… I kinda believe him? Either way I need that thing!”

“What thing?” the voice of an older woman asked. Both Elise and Vera froze.

“H-Hi, Mrs. Witbutton,” Elise said. “I was just saying how I need that… new pocket ritual Vera uses to dry her hair!”

“Really? A PR for wet hair?” Mrs. Witbutton asked, her wrinkled eyes narrowing at the girls. “Incredible what they’ll waste enchantment on these days. Tell me, have either of you seen Mr. Gil Hadner recently?”

“Gil? I don’t really talk to him, no.” Elise turned to Vera with a heavy glare. “What about you?”

“That dude’s gross, no way.”

“HEY!” a boy’s voice called from directly above. All three craned skyward to see a scruffy blue kobold waving down at them, freezing, covering his snout, then disappearing back into the building.

“MR. HADNER YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!” Mrs. Witbutton waved her finger in the air before waddling quickly up the stairs. “Sorry girls, as you were!”

Vera waited for the door to close behind their teacher. “So… that’s a problem, right?”

Elise dragged her fingers down her face. “Goooooods! Why has today been such-“

“Heeeeeey!” a harsh whisper called from above. “Catch!”

Elise looked up again to find Gil now hanging out the window with a dark green tome in his hand.

“No, Gil, don’t just-!“

Gil dropped the book, the large clasp on the cover keeping it from flipping open as it fell three stories through the air. Elise threw her arms out to catch it, but ended up catching only one edge, sending it tumbling directly at Vera.

Vera, who had been holding her own deep purple tome, dropped it. Rather than fall, it flipped itself open and floated up to shoulder height, revealing the heart and crossbones she had drawn on the cover. Using one hand she placed two fingers on the open page while she held out her other, a bubble shaped bend in the air forming in front of it. The book slowed as it hit the bubble’s edge, then stopped completely in its center. Vera reached in to grab it and the bend faded.

“Nice catch!” Elise said.

“This too!” Gil whispered as loudly as he could. “Just hide this for me until tomorrow!”

He held out a small glass cylinder and dropped it before Elise could respond. The wind tossed it in midair forcing her to lurch forward to catch it, just barely keeping it in her hand as it bounced.

“Careful!” Gil yelled. “That’s expensive!”

“Then don’t drop it from the third story you imbec-“ Before Elise could finish her sentence Gil had disappeared once more. Elise sighed again and held the object up to examine it.

“El we should probably move,” Vera said grabbing her wrist and heading down the path toward their respective groves.

“Yeah, good idea. I think he threw me a pocket ritual?”

Vera snatched the cylinder and examined it between her thumb and index finger. The glass was plugged on either end with wooden caps each seared with casting circles. The interior held a miniature statue of a naked female elf, carved from shimmering chromatic stone.

“Holy shit, is the entire core made of charged diamond?” Vera asked.

“What? No way, that’s ridiculous, why would Gil have something like that?” Elise snatched the PR back and looked closer. A faint blue light poured from side to side within the stone as the glass vial rotated. “Woah… is this real?”

“If it is, that’d be like… Thirty-thousand rupees easy.”

Elise’s eyes went wide. “ _Thirty-thousand?_ And it’s shaped like a… what’s it do?”

“Not sure exactly, there’s no brand label on the stone so it’s gotta be custom made. Look at that catalyst, though. It’s totally something sex related; I guarantee it.”

Elise wretched. “Gil! Just what was that little pervert planning? And more importantly, how am I supposed to explain this if my mom finds it? Can you take it?”

“What? No way, my dad’s still on my case about the borrowed gryphon thing. Besides, I’m sure you can hide one vial for a single night.”  
  
“Hide it from my mom, maybe, but can you imagine what would happen if Rhea found it? You know what she’s been like recently.”  
  
Vera let out a wheezing laugh. “True. She has to be the horniest 5-year-old I’ve ever met. Just… don’t let her see it, okay?”

Elise cringed without a response.

“Still, pure charged diamond for a sex PR? What ritual do you think could need that?”

“Maybe let’s not find out. I don’t want any accidents; how do you think it activates?”

“Elle, it’s literally called a ‘sex PR,’ how do you think?”

“… Right.”

The two came to the base of a massive, ancient oak with a decorative wooden stairway wrapping around its trunk. The stairs led to a network of homes and bridges amid the trees. The silhouettes of hanging walkways grew clearer as large fruit scattered across the canopy began to glow a soft orange, matching the setting sun.

“Alright, well just don’t have sex with anyone between now and tomorrow. I know it’ll be tough, but I believe in you.”

“Oh shut up! Look who’s talking.”

Vera squeaked with what should have been a laugh. “Good point. See you tomorrow!”

“Wait, um-“ Elise stepped forward but hesitated.

“What is it?”

“Uh…. Th-The sun’s almost down, want me to walk with you to your grove?”

Vera chuckled as her brow furrowed. “And what? Have you walk back alone? You’re not the one who can see in the dark here.”

Elise’s long, pointed ears flushed into an almost perfect match for her off-pink hair. “Haha, right, yeah. Sorry, that was stupid. Later!”

Elise turned and rushed up the stairs without waiting for a response. She ended up power walking the rest of the way to her home nestled in the trees. She came to a stop in front of her house now lit primarily by fruit-light only to realize she was still holding Gil’s contraband in plain sight. She quickly popped it into her bag before heading inside.

“Mom? Rhea?”

As Elise slipped off her boots by the door the sound of small footsteps came rushing up the stairs. A little girl with messy, hot pink hair came tumbling around the corner, her socks barely keeping traction on the smooth hardwood. She was still dressed in her school uniform, a long sleeve, short white dress with gold buttons lining the front. Rhea’s specific uniform featured a pink collar and cuffs to denote her status as a first year.

“ELLIE!” Rhea ran over and wrapped her arms around both of Elise’s legs, her head at the perfect height to nuzzle directly into her socked member.

“H-Heeeeey Rhea,” Elise said, trying to peel her sister off before her body had any regrettable reactions. “Where’s mom?”

“Running a eran.”

“Running errands? Perfect.”

Elise tossed her second boot aside and hurried down the stairs to her room. An unbroken ring of tiny bushes lined the walls near the ceiling, their bright yellow berries illuminating a disaster zone of clothing, paper, and notebooks. Elise shoved aside a stack of papers and opened the bottom drawer on her dresser before fishing Gil’s pocket ritual from her bag.

“Wha’s that?” Rhea asked, now standing in the doorway to her room.

“Not a toy is what,” Elise said, shoving it beneath a pile of sweaters.

“Tha’s a peer! Lemme see!”

Elise closed the drawer and shoved the notes back into place against it. “ _P. R._ And I’d be careful if I were you. I got it from a boy with a lizard head, so it probably gives you a lizard head.”

Rhea’s eyes went wide before softening into a smile. “No way! You’re lying!”

“Really? You want to test it? You’ll be the one to explain to mom why you have a lizard head when she gets home, right?”

Rhea shuffled in place, tapping one big toe with the other. Unlike her mother and sister, her long, pointed ears were tilted downward, giving her an innocent and sad air that was rarely truly justified.

“Then… can you help with the other toy?”

“Help? I got you your own so you wouldn’t bother me about it anymore, where’d that one go?”

Rhea lifted the end of her dress and unceremoniously shoved her hand into her panties. She fished out a large, golden bead and offered it to Elise.

“It stopped.”

“Why are you keeping it- ugh, nevermind. What do you mean ‘stopped?’ It’s been 3 days; how much are you using it?”

Rhea’s smile reached ear to ear. “All the time!”

For a moment Elise pictured her little sister’s face twisted with pleasure, then paused to keep her sleeved shaft from visibly lifting away from her legs. “… You are seriously the horniest 5-year-old I have ever met.”

“Tha's what Mom said!”  
  
“That’s what everyone says. Come on, bring that upstairs. I’ll take care of it after dinner.”

Elise had been around for enough of her mom’s late afternoon “errands” that she knew not to expect her home any time soon. Luckily Vera’s dad was a chef and she always left the recipe section of her tome unlocked. Elise regularly used the borrowed pages spell on nights like tonight, though she was careful to do the actual cooking by hand; Elise using magic heat without either Vera or her mom around was considered an unnecessary threat on the lives of their neighbors. Rhea had grown accustomed to the process as well but tended to assuage her loneliness by clinging to her big sister. Elise knew she’d have to wait to let off the day’s stresses until after Rhea’s bedtime.

“I don’t wanna sleep here, I wanna sleep with Ellie!” Rhea’s tiny arms wrapped themselves around Elise’s thigh, her cheek shoved into her hip.

“Big girls sleep in their own rooms, remember? Are you a big girl?”

“Mnph,” Rhea said into her leg.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.”

“… yes.”

“Good, then you stay in here and I’ll be right around the corner busy with boring stuff, okay?”

“… okay.”

Elise scooped up her little sister beneath her arms, setting her onto her child-sized bed with its star-theme blanket. She tucked her in and leaned in, kissing her forehead. Pulling back, she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the metallic gold pill, holding it between two fingers.

“This is all charged up, but before I give it back-“  
  


“Issa secret, I promise!”

“… Good.”

Elise plopped the object into her little sister’s hands, who immediately squeezed it several times. The more pressure she added, the more the bead began to vibrate. Rhea smiled and her hands disappeared beneath the covers.

“Thank you Ellie!”

“Goodnight, Rhea.”

Elise kissed her sister’s cotton candy head once more before stepping out, tilting the door partially closed, then rounding the corner into her own room. She undressed, tossing each article of clothing in a slightly different direction, then slipped into an oversized white T-shirt. She carefully slid off her lengthy cock sleeve and dove under the covers of her bed.

Elise grabbed her tome off the side table and pulled the blanket up over her eyes. Underneath, she unlocked the clasp to the book causing it to flip itself open to the front index. It grew lighter in her hand until it was softly floating a couple inches from her sheets and tenting the blanket on its own. A dim white light pulsed along the edges of the page. She pressed two fingers onto the paper.

“If Rhea gets to… What the eye remembers. 75th Crow’s Cycle, 8th Moon, 13th day.”

Elise dropped her fingers and the pages of the book flourished, flipped, and rearranged. They only settled as several sheets with full-page pictures painted on them revealed themselves and organized to the front. Both pages depicted the same woman, a High Elf with long pink hair and a bridge of freckles across her nose much like Elise. Unlike Elise, however, this elf had some of the biggest breasts the teen had ever seen – large and perky enough to cover both her arms and belly button simultaneously. She wore a skirt suit, with the buttons on her blouse straining to stay connected. On any other woman her round, full hips would be eye catching, but her impossible chest gave her a top-heavy silhouette.

In the first image the woman sat on a desk, wearing glasses, and reading from a tome floating in front of her. In the second, the frame pulled in closer, the busty elf making knowing eye contact.

Elise felt her heartbeat pulse as her finger flicked at the corner of the next page. She pulled the blanket down just far enough to peek into the hallway. Nothing. She pulled it back up.

She could already feel her cock starting to get hard. It slid itself across the sheets as it lifted away from her soft thighs - the feeling of fabric sliding against her only accelerating the process. Once her cock lifted itself passed her hips, she flipped onto her stomach to press it between her chest and the bed.

Her finger slid under the next page and turned. The voluptuous, older elf undid the top button of her blouse, her breasts springing free, squeezing up and out from their restraints. In the next image she removed her glasses, biting a temple tip over her lip and leaning forward, letting her cleavage drop deeper in front of her.

Elise’s hips rocked into the mattress, pressing the head of her two-foot cock between her breasts. Her lips parted as she stared at the softly glowing page, the busty elf taunting her from within. She let out a sigh and flicked her fingers off the edge of the tome. The paper twisted, folded, and fluttered off into its own sections, and returned to the index.

“What the eye remembers. 77th Giant’s cycle, 12th month, 2nd day.”

Elise pressed two fingers down and the pages came to life once more, revealing a new set of page-wide painted images. The first showed her sister Rhea sitting with Vera on Elise’s bed, laughing. Elise flipped the page to the next two images: Rhea standing up on the bed, then one of her kissing Vera’s cheek. Vera’s expression here was priceless. One of the very few times Elise had seen her well and truly caught off guard.

Elise flipped the page, revealing Rhea now giggling as Vera held her own cheek with wide eyes and a wider smile. The fifth image, however, was what Elise was here for. It depicted Vera leaning forward, both hands grabbing Rhea’s shoulders, and kissing her on the lips. Rhea’s wide-eyed expression made it an almost perfect mirror to the second image.

As Elise studied the kiss her hips returned to sliding her cock between the sheets and her chest. She grinded rhythmically for a time before turning the page once more. The kiss didn’t break for either the sixth or seventh images. Instead, they showed Rhea closing her eyes and turning her tiny head into the kiss, then both wrapping their arms around each other. It was in this seventh image Elise could see one of their tongues going into the other, even if Vera would later swear no such thing occurred.

Elise’s cock was now at full attention, the flared head between her comparatively modest breasts dripping a bead of precum. She turned over onto her side, grabbed her freed shaft with both hands, then bent down to lick the tip. She lapped up the clear bead then used her hand to squeeze up from the base, up passed her stomach, passed her breasts, and up to the tip forcing precum out onto her tongue the entire way. She swallowed everything she managed to get out, then slipped the head into her mouth. Despite being longer than it was thick, her cock was still wide enough to force her jaw completely open and give her lips the distinct feeling of stretching over something.

With some effort she pushed her mouth down, forcing the warm, firm head of her cock into the back of her throat. She felt the sensitive area beneath the head slide into and under her warm lips, causing her to stifle a moan. Her hips pushed further forward, practically gagging herself. Even still, the warm wetness squeezing the end of her cock made her desperate to push deeper.

She looked back up at the image of her friend French kissing her 5-year-old sister. She wrapped her hands around the hot shaft and squeezed, stroking from her chest to her lips. She looked back and forth between the images, together depicting the exact moment they both accepted the kiss. Her hips began to pump, each motion bumping the back of her throat. The sound of her cock meeting and separating from her uvula filled her ears from within. If only she could shove it between their mouths as they kissed…

The thought caused her legs to convulse and shake with pleasure. She moved one of her hands down between her legs. Her pussy was soaking wet, letting her slide her fingers into herself effortlessly. She stroked the inner wall behind her cock, sending velvety waves of pleasure to both simultaneously.

She imagined Rhea’s tiny lips being stretched over her cock head as Vera sucked her clit between her legs. Her hand pounded against her lips, her saliva spreading further onto her cock with each stroke. She felt the hot pleasure build beneath her tip and within her at the same time. Her hands, hips, and mouth all worked in tandem to bring the orgasm to life.

She opened her throat as much as she could and forced the head of her cock in. She tried to stop her bucking hips but was only partially successful. A wave of cum pushed itself up through her shaft, and directly out into her throat. She moaned through her nose as she desperately tried to swallow each large load of cum before the next. She sat stroking and swallowing the bright heat radiating from the head of her cock. The final pulsing spurt overflowed and filled her mouth, but she held her lips tight and managed only to lose a single drop down her chin. Her body shook as the orgasm subsided, her mouth just barely keeping it together while she swallowed what almost escaped.

Elise let her fingers slip out from between her legs and pulled her cock from her lips with a pop. She took a few deep breaths and wiped the cum from her chin. She relaxed her entire body, save for her cock, which hadn’t softened in the slightest and now sat pulsing happily under the blanket. It would take more than a single orgasm to get it down but after the first fatigue started to beat out arousal for her attention.

She lazily flipped the page once more, the eighth image depicting the kiss breaking as Vera noticed the fact that she was being recorded. The ninth and final image was mostly of Vera’s hand, reaching for the viewer. Elise motioned with her finger and the tome closed, flipping its clasp into a locked position and falling unceremoniously onto the sheets. She pulled the blanket back down over her head and placed the book back onto the side table before rolling onto her stomach again. She let out a soft moan as she laid atop her cock once more, her hips grinding softly into the sheets as her eyes closed.

\----

“Honey, wake up, you’re gonna be late for class,” Wryn said.

Elise groggily opened her eyes only to be greeted by the very same preposterously busty elf she had been touching herself to the night before. It was almost hard to make out her face from beneath the wide shelf that was her chest.

“… Mom?” Elise asked.

“Yeah hi, time to get up.”

Wryn had the same bright pink hair as Rhea, though she wore hers long, letting it hang off her slender ears in front of her face as she leaned over her daughter. Wryn stood up again, her soft features disappearing entirely behind her massive breasts. She was already dressed for work – a familiar tight and professional skirt suit, the white button up beneath only barely equipped to perform its job.

A warm pleasure spread through Elise’s core as she groggily stared at the straining buttons. Simply watching them move made her cock throb. She was clearly still rock hard from whatever dream she was having. The erection felt even better than usual, but she was lying on her back which meant her mother could see-

_‘What?’_

When Elise looked down, she froze. It took a moment for her mind to fully comprehend what she was looking at. Rhea, her 5-year-old sister, was nude and grinding into her waist in reverse cowgirl position. Each time her small butt bobbed or moved Elise felt it over her entire cock. As if, somehow, her eyes weren’t lying to her and her entire shaft was already stuffed completely inside her underage sister’s pussy.

“… What?” Elise said aloud.

“I said it’s time to get up,” her mom answered. “Get a move on.”

“No, what is _this!?_ ” Elise motioned to her sister who didn’t seem to think this conversation was any reason to slow down.

“Sweetie, you’ve been getting morning wood for years now, what are you talking about?” Wryn glanced down at Rhea for a moment then back up. “Though I’ll admit it does seem like you’re still growing, which is… impressive to say the least. Look, I need to head out, so get dressed and wake up Rhea, okay?”

“What do you mean wake her up? She’s right- Ah… shit, slow down – she’s right here!”

“Elise, what are you talking about…? Oh no, nuh-uh young lady, I’m not playing games today, you’re getting your ass to school. Get dressed and go! It’s already 7:30!” Wryn paid no special attention to her 5-year-old’s passionate morning lap dance nor did she give Elise the chance to ask any more questions before disappearing up the stairs.

Elise sat up, which did nothing to stop Rhea’s tiny, stretched pussy from continuing to happily swallow her cock. Rhea even began to let out soft moans with each motion.

“Rhea, what are you doing!? Stop!”

Elise tried to lift her sister off, and while the young elf slid effortlessly for a few inches, she was quickly stopped, as though she were snagged on Elise’s member somehow. Elise tugged once more but it felt like she was trying to pull her own dick off. She gave up and dropped Rhea again, letting the warm, wet grip of her sister’s body slide down with her. Elise let out a low moan. Her cock was as hard as it had ever been, and her sister was tighter than anyone she had ever slept with. As soon as she let Rhea onto her own two feet again, the little girl immediately returned to bouncing her small, round butt over the rock-hard pole.

Rhea’s hands fell to her sides as her childlike voice let out a series of distinctly adult sounds. Her right palm released a small glass cylinder, which Elise immediately picked up. It was plugged on either end with charred black wood and was filled with a small pile of grey ash.

“Is this… is this the fucking pocket ritual from yesterday!? Rhea, why do you have this!?”

“I… dunno…” Rhea panted.

Elise laid back and tried to spin her sister into a front-facing cowgirl, but once again felt some sort of catch causing her to twist her own cock in the process. She tried the other direction but ran into the same issue. Finally, she sat back up and tilted Rhea’s head backward, letting Elise see her sister’s beat-red face contorted in ecstasy. It was more than she had imagined. She froze, staring at her sister’s small, shining lips, drooling ever so slightly. Her cock pulsed, pressing out against Rhea’s tight body. Elise gasped, then shook her head.

“The PR I put in my drawer when I got home yesterday. Did you take it? Is this it?”

“Yeah… iss pretty… You’re pretty…”

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit shit shiiiaaaaahhhh…. Fuck! This is bad.” Elise tossed the used PR aside and began looking around the room for anything that could help when she spotted the mirror in the bathroom down the hall. “Listen, I’m gonna have to walk with you, okay?”

“I… love you…” Rhea said.

“Okay, love you too, but to be honest I’m a little frustrated riiiiiigh… right n-n-… fuuu-huuck.”

Elise couldn’t help but grind into her sister’s motions for a moment. She slapped her own cheeks and her eyes snapped open. She grabbed her sister under her arms and stood up off the bed. She prepared herself to lift her sister’s extra weight, but the necessary force almost threw her into her desk. She caught her balance before colliding and looked down. She was holding Rhea, but it was like her sister weighed nothing at all.

Elise steadily lowered Rhea until her butt was again pressed snugly against her hips. Slowly, she took pressure off her hands until… Emma remained hanging in midair, as if held up entirely by Elise’s massive erection inside her. Only, Elise didn’t feel any downward pressure on her cock either. Weight wise, Rhea seemed to barely exist. She was just heavy enough to allow her to move up and down but standing with her there felt like nothing more than sporting an erection in a tight, wriggling condom.

“The fuck…?”

Elise tried walking without holding her sister. Each step caused the little girl to bounce a bit, but otherwise she seemed perfectly secure in her attachment. Elise made her way down the hall into the bathroom and attempted to shimmy up onto the sink so she could inspect the point of connection. Lifting Rhea was easy, but her body wasn’t any physically smaller than before, so the two-person maneuver in a small bathroom required some effort.

Finally, holding Rhea against her chest and pulling her off to the side, Elise was able to see both their reflections clearly. Immediately she noticed that the entire front of Rhea’s torso was raised off her body. As Elise lifted her sister the bulge remained where it was, sliding down below her chest. She could clearly see the massive outline of her own cock stretching out from Rhea’s torso.

“How…”

Elise rearranged until their crotches were in clear view then lifted the girl once more to the point of whatever was catching. It looked like… a 5-year-old’s pussy being stretched wildly open by a thick, wet cock penetrating it.

“… Great.”

However, as she lowered Rhea once again, she noticed something peculiar. She had felt it before, but only now did she comprehend what it was: she could feel it every time she touched Rhea, as if she were touching her own skin. More specifically, running her fingers down Rhea’s sides felt exactly like running her fingers down the sides of her own cock.

Slowly, she ran a finger up Rhea’s tummy, but was struck with the feeling of running a finger up the underside of her cock. The moment she crossed onto her sister’s flat chest and over a small, hard nipple they both let out a soft moan. It felt exactly like she was teasing the area just below her cock’s head.

She looked to the mirror and her heart skipped a beat. Her upsettingly pretty younger sister was completely engulfing the single biggest erection Elise had ever felt. Her breathing sped up as she ran her finger up her sister’s neck, over her jaw, then lightly across her lips. Touching Rhea’s lips felt just like running her fingers across the very tip of her own cock. Softly, she pushed two fingers into her sister’s mouth.

Rhea immediately began to suck on her older sister’s fingers, moaning as she pulled them in. Elise couldn’t quite hold her own voice with the feeling of having stuck her fingers inside her own cock. It seemed like such a thing should have been painful, but here, in Rhea’s mouth, it felt like she was fingering herself somewhere completely new. And it was _incredible_.

The primary schooler grabbed Elise’s wrist and forced her fingers further into her mouth, until they curved down her throat and she was sucking on knuckle. Elise’s free hand shot up to cover her own mouth as she exhaled sharply. It felt like her fingers were sliding deep into her own cock, stimulating all of it from within. Slowly, pleasure began to build within Rhea’s tongue and chest.

Elise snapped back to reality for the third time, pulling her fingers from her sister’s throat.

“Sorry, sorry, I can’t just take advanta-“

“More!” Rhea interrupted. “More! Pease!”

“Rhea, you don’t know what you’re saying, the PR is probably messing with your hea-“

“Pease! _Pease!_ Just a little!”

Rhea was openly panting, drool now dripping from her lips down her chin. Her small hands ran everywhere over her own body, desperately looking for any way to resume the pleasure.

Elise’s eyes fixated on her sister’s lips. They shined in the light, just as they had after sucking on Vera’s tongue. Her heart pounded in her ears. Once more, she tilted Rhea’s head up and back, letting them make eye contact. Leaning down, Elise planted a kiss on the tiny, shimmering lips between her hands. She held it, appreciating the feeling of her lips on the head of her cock. Then, she slipped her tongue into Rhea’s mouth, letting it play with her sister’s.

Both girls moaned into each other’s mouths, Rhea’s arms shooting up to hold her big sister into the kiss. Elise shook with the pleasure of eating herself out now radiating from the top of her shaft. Elise’s fingers slipped down the child’s chest to tease her nipples, sending bolts of lightning through her cock. Elise’s knees buckled as a heavy orgasm ripped itself out from within her.

As the cum flowed up through Elise’s cock, her tongue reached deeper into Rhea’s mouth. Then, the two met. Pints of thick, hot cum shot up the child’s throat, through her mouth, and into the older elf. Elise swallowed load after load while her sister’s entire body spasmed, her eyes rolling back in her head. Elise’s hips pounded furiously into the 5-year-old while holding her head into the kiss.

After the length of two full orgasms, the gripping, spasming pleasure through Elise’s cock still hadn’t died down. She could barely manage to keep swallowing the amount of cum her sister’s mouth was releasing, letting spurts of it squeeze out onto Rhea’s face. The little girl’s body continued to vibrate in place, ejecting semen for the length of what should have been another three orgasms.

Finally, the warmth began to recede, and Rhea’s throat stopped forcing out more cum. Elise released her sister as soon as the flood slowed, sending an entire mouthful of cum spilling out over her flat chest. Elise glanced up at the mirror to see herself, cum covering her lips and chin, holding her child sister’s limp, semen drenched body still impaled onto her own cock.

“Oh Izea, what did I just…”

Elise unintentionally twitched her shaft, jolting some motion back into Rhea. The little girl blinked blearily before locking eyes with her big sister in the mirror. She smiled.

“Eveytheens… tingly… Do it again…!”

“What? No, we can’t just-“

“Pease…! One more!”

“By Izea, you little nympho, calm down. Clearly you’re… fine.” Elise looked back at their messy, white reflections and could already feel her cock returning to full attention inside. She lowered her hands to Rhea’s hips and held her still as she swiveled her cock in a small circle. “Mom’s gonna kill me…”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in an impossibly compromising situation, Elise calls Vera for some best-friend consultation. How is she expected to go to school like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story features what one might consider docking. If you've read part 1, hopefully you'll understand my non-committal language there.

Warm water ran over both elves’ bodies, taking the excess semen with it. Elise’s erection hadn’t faltered in the slightest and was still firmly locked inside her sister, but she figured she should at least clean up before Vera arrived. With no one else to turn to, Elise was desperately relieved her friend had always been a late riser. She was equally relieved Vera understood the purposefully vague “SOS” she sent via page swap.

Elise stepped out of the shower, toweling herself off. She went to dry off Rhea but wasn’t prepared for the feeling of wrapping her own hard cock in a warm towel. She sighed softly, slowly running the fabric over her little sister. Even with such light pressure Rhea’s near-weightless body rose and fell with each motion. Elise’s shaft pounded happily as if it had never cum at all, even if Elise herself already felt spent. She tied her sister’s pink hair into pigtails hanging behind the little elf’s down-turned ears. Even as she worked, the sensation of her sister’s perpetually wet pussy still squeezing her was-

A knock came from the front door upstairs.

“H-Hold on! Just a second!” Elise yelled.

Elise dashed back into her room and decided to throw on the same outfit from yesterday, seeing as it was all still visible atop the rest of the mess. She had to slip her skirt on headfirst to get it over Rhea but scrambled through the rest of the ensemble quickly. Another knock. Elise almost leapt up the stairs when she realized Rhea was still naked in front of her, a lengthy bulge running up the center of her chest.

“Sorry, almost there!”

She ran back into Rhea’s room and slipped the small white school dress onto her sister, her cock twitching under the strange new sensation of being tightly wrapped twice over. A third set of knocks, harder this time.

“Coming!”

Elise dashed up the stairs, bouncing Rhea the entire way. She twisted the lock on the door and creaked it open, peaking out. Vera’s familiar white hair framed her curious expression.

“Morning. What’s up? We ditching today?”

“Okay, promise not to freak out.”

“Freak out? Are you hurt? Why are you hiding behind the door?”

“The PR from yesterday. It, uh…”  
  
“What, you couldn’t help yourself and dug in?”  
  
“No, it’s not like that, it was an accident!”

Vera blinked several times. “… Wait, what?! How?! We literally talked about this!”

“I don’t know, I don’t- Just… come in and promise not to freak out, okay?!”

“Fine, yeah, I won’t freak out, promise.”

Elise pulled the door open further to let Vera in, staying hidden behind it as she did. She closed the door softly and slowly turned to face her friend, revealing Rhea, who, despite now being dressed, was still clearly connected to her sister at the hips.

Vera stared for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. “Cute sleeve. So, the PR used charged diamond just to get you hard? Who cares? We’re futa, it happens all the time.”

“Okay, so you don’t see that I’m… having sex right now?”

“Excuse me? Having… sex? You’re clearly good to go, but… no, I don’t see that.”

“There is a girl right in front of me. I am literally inside her right now. I think the PR is making her like one way ink, only I can see her.”

Vera’s eyes went wide. “No fuckin’ way. It hides a person on your _dick?_ ”

“Hi Vera,” Rhea said.

“Uh… hi? What?”

“Wait, you could hear that?!” Elise asked.

“Hear what? You saying hi?”

“I didn’t say hi, Rhea did!”

“What do you mean Rhea- Hold on, you’re having sex with RHEA!? Your kid sister!?”

Elise’s hands had shot up over her mouth the moment she finished her sentence but switched to holding a single finger in front of her lips.

“Shhhhhh!” Elise lowered her voice. “I don’t know how it happened! When I woke up this morning, she was just… here. Bouncing on me with the PR in her hand.”

“So you’re claiming you didn’t start fucking her on purpose?”

“Language!” Elise cupped her hands over Rhea’s ears, though she was met with the feeling of gently holding the head of her own cock.

“Oh come on, you’re literally taking her virginity as we speak. Are you, like, sleep walking into her bed or something?”

“No! I wouldn’t- I= I… Rhea, did I do this to you?”

“No…” Rhea mumbled while swirling her hips in a daze.

“Well let’s yank her off!” Vera said, walking over.

“Wait! You think I didn’t try that!? She’s like… stuck.”

“… Stuck?”

“It’s… more than that. When I touch her, I can… feel myself touching her.”

Vera blinked twice. “What?”

“Like I’m… touching myself. As if…”

“As if Rhea literally IS your dick?!”

Elise nodded her head silently.

“THAT’S why it takes charged diamond! Damn, what a wild-ass PR. That still doesn’t explain how it was activated, though.”

“Yeah…” Elise looked down to Rhea still grinding absently. “Rhea, do you remember how this started? Did something happen last night?”

“Sory…”

“God that is so weird,” Vera said. “When she talks I can see your mouth like… kinda move? But it sounds like your voice too.”

“What is even the purpose of…? Never mind, Rhea, what do you mean by ‘sorry?’ Did you do something?”

Rhea paused and her hips stopped. After a moment she silently nodded her head in agreement.

“What… did you do? Do you remember? You won’t be in trouble, we just need to figure out how to fix it, okay?”

“I had the toy and I fet wet here…” Rhea held her hands over her crotch. “So I wanned you in there.”

“No fuckin’ way…” Vera said, leaning down and squinting at Rhea’s head. “Shorty were _you_ the one who climbed into your sister’s bed?”

“Yeah… She’s awways hard at night.”

“H-Have you done this before?” Elise asked.

“I awways do it… are you mad?”

“Al… ways…? That’s…” Elise stumbled back as the weight of her sisters statement fell onto her.

“Damn, Rhea is _officially_ the horniest 5-year-old I’ve ever met.” Vera lifted her hand to her chest. “After my own heart. Anyway, we ditching or what?”

“No! I can’t, my mom was literally on my case about school before she left! If she finds out I didn’t go… or about this…”

“One problem at a time. For school, it’s not like this would be the first time a futa had a hardon all day. People will just think you’re on your period, it’s fine.”

“Vera!”

“What?”

“Don’t just-! Ugh, never mind. And if Rhea talks?”

“Sounds like it’s you if you’re not looking for it.”

“And what if it wears off in the middle of class and everyone sees?!”

“Well it IS charged diamond. How much of the stone is left?”

“What do you mean ‘how much?’ None, it’s just dust.”

“ _None?!_ ”

“Is that bad?”

“That’s… plenty to get through today, at least. And tomorrow. And maybe the next five years.”

“FIVE-!?” Elise stopped herself. “Five _years?_ ”

“Or a couple weeks, I guess, depends on if they set up a way to keep the ritual fed. Anyway, you’re definitely good for today. C’mon!” Vera turned to head back out the front door.

“Wait! Are… are you sure, I’m, like… covered?”

“Your sleeve is a bit colorful for my tastes, but it covers the important- OH I totally see it now! That’s not a sleeve, it’s Rhea’s school uniform isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Damn, that’s wild. C’mon!”

Elise reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged out the door by her friend. Each step sent the near-weightless Rhea bouncing off her hips, her preposterously tight pussy hungrily swallowing the entire length. The very act of walking had become a far greater challenge than usual.

On the way to school Elise caught several bashful stares – something she was used to seeing as she was already among the most well-endowed futas at the academy. However now, for the first time, she could feel her cheeks flush as classmates failed to hide their gawking gaze. If Vera was to be believed, Rhea’s pink pigtails sat atop what everyone else saw as the new crown of her erection. And if the illusion was matching her size, Elise would be hoisting around an erection over 3 feet long, besting even the biggest dicks on campus – including a much more evenly proportioned minotaur senior.

Elise wanted to look down but that meant watching her sister’s white skirt play rhythmic peek-a-boo with her glistening, rock-hard shaft. She turned her gaze to the side only to find Vera’s own, black-sleeved member popping out of her shorts and lifting a section of her fishnet leggings. Vera’s much more reasonably sized cock was normally just barely visible at the edge of her shorts. It was rare that Elise could clearly make out the shape of Vera’s head flaring under her sleeve, sight causing her own cock to throb within her sister.

Elise decided to look straight ahead and desperately tried to ignore Rhea’s bright pink hair rising and falling in front of her. She tried to ignore the sensation of her fully erect girl-cock getting every inch sucked, squeezed, and caressed by her little sister’s body. Her knees wanted to buckle; it was all she could do to stop herself from moaning while keeping pace next to Vera.

By the time they reached the edge of the school building, Elise could feel a sheen of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Hey, you okay?” Vera asked.

Once they stopped walking Rhea stopped bouncing and Elise could take a breath.

“Yeah, so long as I’m just- Ah… sitting, class should be… fine.”

Vera didn’t respond immediately, causing Elise to catch her staring at Rhea, her mouth hanging just barely open. She looked just as flush as Elise felt.

“How about you?”

Vera blinked twice. “Sorry! Sorry. You’ve always been big, but…”

As Vera trailed off, Elise felt her heart skip a beat. Was Vera really-?

Rhea propped her soles against her sister’s hips and pushed, resuming her mid-air, shaft-suspended lap dance, rocking her hips with each rise and fall. Elise doubled over in pleasure and let out a small gasp before grabbing Rhea’s hips and holding her down. She leaned into Rhea’s ear, whispering through her teeth.

“Calm down! We’re at school!”

“But Vera’s so prett-“

Elise slapped her hand over her sister’s mouth. “And no talking!”

“Hey Elle?”

“What!?”

“You’re grabbing your own dick there.”

Elise shot up, her hands flying back to her sides before spinning to face the brick wall. Several other students who had stopped to stare exchanged glances before moving on.

“Alright, I might not be entirely okay,” Elise said.

“Don’t panic. Gil is in my second class; I’ll find out how to fix this by lunch. Think you can survive until then?”

Elise peeked over her shoulder. “Yeah… I think so. Hey, Vera?”

“Yeah?”

Elise turned fully to reach around Rhea and clasp her friend’s hand. “Thank you for always being so… cool about everything. Even when it’s like… this.”

Vera’s eyes went wide before she cast her gaze downward, her eyebrows furrowing in a way Elise hadn’t seen before. “… No problem. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Vera turned and ran up the stairs without another word. Elise was reminded of how she left Vera yesterday afternoon but shook her head.

_‘Don’t be stupid.’_

Elise took a deep breath and continued to class, doing her best to avoid any and all eye contact along the way. As class began she did everything in her power to focus on the board scribblings and sample glyphs from her first period teacher. As she did, Rhea’s restless movements grew more sluggish until she was eventually unconscious and drooling on the desk. However, even with Rhea passed out and her focus elsewhere, Elise couldn’t help but notice her cock stayed fully hard inside the 5-year-old. The unyielding background radiation of pleasure gave the otherwise dry lecture an uncanny sexual energy.

Even as calm as class had been, getting up to leave promptly reminded Elise of just how much pressure had built up at the base of her shaft over the course of the morning. Elise had barely left the classroom when her thoughts wandered to kissing her sister in the bathroom. The second the image popped in her head, Rhea immediately woke up and resumed her dutiful grinding. The renewed motion gripping the entire length of her shaft sent chills up her spine, her nipples instantly hardening against her bra. Her knees went week, forcing her to use a wall to break her fall. Each time the 5-year-old’s pussy sucked and caressed her solid pole, Elise’s erection throbbed slightly closer to another orgasm; never quite reaching its destination. Something told her that if she started playing with her sister’s body again that might change.

Despite her best efforts, Elise couldn’t even process her second teacher’s sentences, let alone the lesson. After a few failed attempts to hold Rhea still, she decided it would be best not to wrestle her own cock in class and leaned back in her chair. Her thoughts grew fuzzy as she allowed her senses to be overwhelmed by her desperately hard erection. She focused on keeping her breathing even as she watched her sister brace herself against the desk to ride more forcefully. Each new pulse of precum she felt rise through her shaft dripped from Rhea’s lips like drool. This had to be the single horniest 5-year-old on the face of the planet.

By the time the lunch bell rolled around, the only thing pulling Elise out of her haze of pleasure was the stabbing pangs of hunger rolling through her stomach. Rhea’s lust-drunk pussy may have forgotten the meaning of rest, but Elise could barely stand. She meandered through the school halls doing her best to maintain her balance and miraculously found her way to the cafeteria. Her stomach now twisting into knots of discontent, Elise ordered double her normal lunch before leaving the building and heading around the back of an old gardening shed in the school yard. Vera was already sitting against the backside eating when Elise arrived.

“Two lunches? Rhea getting hungry?”

“Oh shit, you’re right, I was just, nngh… starving. Rhea, you – haaah – you need some food?” Elise asked.

“Mm… Not hungry...”

“Seriously? You’ve been on a – a-ahh – workout routine all morning.”

“I’m not hungry. I wanna kiss Vera!”

Vera’s mocha complexion grew warmer as she broke eye contact.

“Izea, you’re out of control. Sorry, Vera, I think the PR is really meh-hhessing with her head.”

“Sounds like you’re not like you’re getting much of a break either,” Vera said looking back up.

“Speaking of, did you talk to- Hnnn… talk to Gil?”

“Yeah… You feeling hungrier than normal?”

“Starving, why?”

“Did you use the bathroom at all today?”

“I- You know, now that you mention it, I haven’t.”

“Welp. Guess he was telling the truth.”

“A-About what?”

“Remember how I said it could be a few weeks or a few years? That depended on if the ritual was feeding itself.”

“Wait it’s… eating my food? What the fu-“ Elise stopped, glanced at the back of her sister’s long, pointed ears, then continued, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Formal disenchantment at a hospital. And even that might not be possible until the effects of the diamond itself run out in a few weeks.”

“Oh gods…” Elise slumped into the shed, taking a big bite of sandwich on the way down. “Ah haff ta tell mom… She’s gonna kill me!”

“Yeah, probably,” Vera said. Elise glared over another bite and Vera continued. “But hey, she’s not here now. Can I… ask how it feels?”

Elise finished chewing and let out a heavy sigh. “Incredible. Like _soo-oh_ good. For some gods-forsaken reason Rhea is ah- ahhh… amazing at this. I feel like I’ve barely been holding back from exploding all morning.”

“Yeah, I can tell. What’s she, um… doing, exactly?”

“The PR made her weigh basically nothing, so she just props her legs against me and like… does a lap dance? But… tight. She’s really wa-… hah, really warm… tight...”

“Do you… would it be weird if I tried touching her?”

Elise stared blankly through heavy breaths. “R-Really?”

“If it’s okay with you two.”

“Yea!!” Rhea said.

Elise’s brow furrowed. “Even though I just said I was close to…? Well…”

“I don’t mind, I-… Actually, you’re right, sorry. That was a weird thing to ask.”

Rhea stood up from Elise’s lap and reached out with both arms. “Vera, kiss me!”

Vera’s posture shot upright. Her earthy complexion tinged rose as she made eye contact with Elise, glanced down to her lips, then back up. She turned herself to face Elise, wrapped her hand around the small of her friend’s neck, and pulled her into a kiss.

Elise jumped at the feeling of both Vera parting her lips into the kiss and Rhea’s grinding growing more forceful and desperate. The 5-year-old slammed her round cheeks onto her sister’s hips over… and over again. Neither of them could stop from letting a few vocal gasps escape their lungs. Vera loosened her grip and began to pull away, Elise sucking her tongue as she left. Saliva dripped from the edge of Elise’s lips, connecting her to Vera.

“… Holy shit,” Elise said.

“Haha, what can I say? You asked.”

Elise simply glanced down at her sister, then back up. “I, uh…”

“oooOOH, IZEA! Was that _Rhea!?_ ”

“Well… yeah, but-“

“I am SO sorry, I thought-“

“It’s okay! She may have said it, but… I was thinking it.”

“You were wha-“

Elise interrupted by repeating Vera’s motion and pulling the Drow into another kiss. Vera happily accepted, relaxing and letting their tongues roll over one another. Elise pulled Vera’s lower lip into her mouth and tugged lightly with her teeth.

Vera pulled away with a soft laugh, her labored breathing now matching the High Elves’. She looked Elise up and down. “You’re always so hot…”

Vera leaned in once more, this time gently moving Elise’s head to the side so she could kiss up and down her neck. As her mouth worked, she slid a finger steadily up Rhea’s tummy. The faint pleasure caused Elise’s cock to throb, which in turn caused Rhea to gasp and shudder as she repeatedly stretched herself over the monster inside her.

One by one, Vera’s hand undid the gold buttons on the front of Rhea’s uniform. Elise could feel some pressure release, followed by the smooth sensation of the 5-year-old’s clothing sliding off over her head. Vera sat back onto her ankles and steadily ran her hands over the entirety of the child’s body, sending waves of chills through Elise’s core.

“How the hell are you supposed to have sex with this thing? It’s huge,” Vera said.

“It’s literally my – haah – little sister. What do, hnnn… do you expect?”

“True, but come on, that’s totally what the ritual is for, right? Shouldn’t it be… possible, somehow? I wonder if she still needs to breath… Hey, Rhea? You here?”

“Hi…”

“I’m sorry I confused your request for your sister’s. I’d like to make it up to you.”

“Vera, what a-are you doing? Can we not suffocate Rhea-aaahh…?”

“Oh, calm down, she’ll be fine. Rhea, how about this: you hold your breath for as long as you can, and I’ll kiss you until you need to breath. Just… tap your butt or something so your sister can see.”

Rhea held her hands to her chest as she giggled. “Okay!”

“Breathing through your nose is cheating! Ready?”

“Yea!”

Vera scooted into position and leaned in slowly, running her fingers up and down the little girl’s chest only to stop, gently tugging her nipples as she pressed her lips against Rhea’s. Elise thought to protest somehow, but when she felt Vera’s tongue slide effortlessly inside her cock, all that came out was a soft, low moan.

Rhea held Vera’s cheeks as she kissed, desperately tasting her partner’s much larger mouth everywhere she could reach. Vera pressed herself harder into the 5-year-old’s face, shoving her tongue in as deep as she could get it. She held it there, twisting it back and forth in Rhea’s throat.

Elise instead felt the twisting tongue deep within her cock slit. Her fingers tingled, her toes splayed, and her back snapped into an arch.

“V-Vera wai-haaait I’mMM-!!”

Sparks shot down through her shaft and into her hips. A tidal wave of backed up cum forced itself through Elise’s cock and into Rhea’s throat. Vera’s tongue was drowned in cum in an instant, her cheeks filling with High Elf sperm the instant after that. The excessive force shot the ejaculate out through Rhea’s nose and sprayed it to the sides from between their lips.

Vera gulped down as much as she could, but it was impossible to keep up. Thick ropes spilled off their chins and onto the grass between them. Elise’s hips shuddered and slammed into her little sister, almost knocking Vera off balance. The bliss rushing through Elise’s veins eventually passed through her and her spasming spurts slowed. One last thrust sent a final glob of semen spilling from Rhea’s lips and down her soft, flat chest.

Vera sat back, the bottom half of her face now dripping in messy white. She swallowed one final time and wiped off her mouth before sitting up again.

“Elise you cum like a fucking minotaur, shit.”

“Sorry… I… haaah… tried to warn you.”

“Now look at this!”

Vera stood up, revealing an unprecedented bulge in her fishnet leggings. Her cock was harder than Elise had ever seen it, almost reaching her knee.

“Based on how easy it was to get my tongue inside, you think… maybe I could fit this inside too?”

“You mean… have Rhea give you head?”

“Uh… I guess, yeah? If that’s alright.”

“I don’t know, we probably shouldn’t even be-“

Rhea let out a huge breath, only now giving up on holding it to speak. “More! Pease! I can do it!”

“Rhea, have you ever… sucked on… one of those before?” Elise asked

“Yea, you taste good!”

“… I don’t know what I expected. Well… I guess if she was already having sex then it can’t hurt.”

Vera immediately began to unbutton and shimmy out of her shorts, dragging her cock sleeve down with them. Her dark, rock-hard cock bounced free, throbbing happily in time with her pounding heartbeat. Elise stood up as well, holding Rhea’s head about even height with her friend’s member. Without warning, Rhea grabbed Vera’s cock and pulled it into her mouth.

“Woah! Okay, that’s… wow…” Vera began to pump her hips as she spoke. “I… I can see my cock going into yours. I’m actually fucking your cock. That’s… so fucking hot.”

“OoooOOOHh… you’re i-inside me! I can feel you in… side… Izeeeaaaahh…”

Elise could hear Rhea’s voice gurgle slightly as Vera pushed deeper. The child’s throat extended out with the underside of Vera’s cock. Elise watched her friend’s flaring crown slide down the length of Rhea’s neck before disappearing into her chest. Rhea’s tiny, cum-drenched nose pressed up against Vera’s hips, her lips kissing the base of her cock.

“Elle your cock… is so tight. I mean, Rhea is so… oh, fuck.”

“Vera, can I be- Ahh… honest for a second?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’ve always wanted, uhm… hnnn… wanted to do this with you.”

Vera leaned forward and pulled Elise into another kiss, Rhea’s arms and legs hanging limply between them.

“Same. Can I be honest about something else?”

“Yeah?”

“I really like this PR.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Elise dove back into the kiss, passionately making out with her white haired friend as both their hips pumped rhythmically into Rhea. The little girl held one hand to her throat and the other around her pussy, each feeling the unique texture of the two solid poles as they passed into her. Both sisters moaned in tandem each time Vera’s mocha shaft plunged into the child’s mouth; Rhea’s cries muffled by cock and Elise’s muffled by tongue.

Elise could feel Vera’s strong, hard girl cock pushing her open from within. It was like an inverse blowjob, directly caressing her cock’s most receptive spots. Her thoughts melted into a slurry of expletives each time Vera’s hips reached Rhea’s lips. With every new throb, Elise felt her urethra squeeze down on Vera’s shaft, sending even brighter waves of pleasure up her spine. Vera tensed up in response, her thrusts growing harder and faster.

“Can I… haah… cum inside?” Vera asked.

“Rhea’s been – Nnnh – such a little slut, why not! Cum inside her! Cum inside me!”

Vera’s smile was quickly wiped away by contorted pleasure as her hips spasmed into Rhea’s mouth. She grabbed onto the 5-year-old’s cheeks and pounded her throat, thick ropes of cum squirting deep inside her.

Elise’s knees buckled under the feeling of her friend’s cum forcing itself down her shaft. She wrapped her fingers around her sister’s tiny hips and squeezed, desperately thrusting into her soaked, spasming pussy. Her own wave of cum rose to meet Vera’s and Rhea’s stomach began to expand. The little girl’s midsection continued to grow until she appeared fully pregnant with cum, semen beginning to squeeze passed her lips.

Forceful spurts of mixed elf jizz splattered Vera’s hips and thighs, but it only served to lubricate her thrusts. Both teenage elves pounded the 5-year-old from either end, emptying themselves into her. Elise overcame the vibrant pleasure long enough to grab Vera into a final kiss. Both girls held their cocks as deep inside Rhea as they could, their knees buckling as cum completely drenched the little girl’s face.

Vera stumbled slightly as her orgasm subsided, causing Elise to catch her and both elves dropping to their knees. Rhea’s cum-distended stomach didn’t slow her down, as she began to move herself back and forth across both cocks the moment her limbs could reach the ground. The two futa sat panting as Rhea continued to work.

“Are you still thrusting or is Rhea doing this?” Vera asked, motioning to her crotch.

“Rhea… she doesn’t really stop.”

Vera smiled. “You called your sister a slut.”

Elise’s cheeks grew hot. “I was- That wasn’t-“

“It’s okay, it was super hot. Definitely pushed me over the edge, there… Aaahh… Shit, she doesn’t even let you get soft, does she?”

Rhea hungrily swallowed Vera’s cock repeatedly, her whole body sliding back and forth over Elise with each motion. Thick globs of semen squeezed out from her mouth each time she shoved Vera’s meat back into her throat.

“Not really… I should probably- hnnh… pull her off so I can eat, she’s gonna starve me to death.”

“Why not just eat like this? It’s… haah… nice.”

“Really? It’s not weird?”

“We’re way passed weird.”

“Okay, well…” Elise sat back against the shed and splyed her legs in front of her while Rhea continued her piston-like motion over both ends of her miniature, spit-roasted body. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, her shoulders falling limp with a sigh. “This has been the craziest, nicest lunch… ever.”

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime.”

“Lahk… a date?” Elise asked through a mouthful of bread.

“Sure!”

“Ah, uhm… then… how’s Friday?”

Vera smiled. “I just meant tomorrow’s lunch, but… Mmnn… Shit, she’s good at this… Let’s do that too!”

Elise took a few more bites while Vera stared at her cum-drenched lap trying to control her breathing.

“I should probably get you a towel or something,” Elise said.

“Yeah, no rush… I’m probably… Aahh… not quite done…”

The High Elf smiled as she picked up her second sandwich. Today had really turned around.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whirlwind of a school day over with, Elise is ready to relax at home. Certainly things will stay calm there. (*Please note the Unbirthing tag.)

Elise’s arm draped over Vera’s shoulders, putting some weight down to help keep balance. Their walk home had been punctuated by small stumbles whenever Rhea really managed to squeeze her sister’s cock. Rhea hadn’t stopped bouncing her tiny hips over Elise’s shaft since laying eyes on Vera again.

Despite the continuous warm, wet grip and soft moans of a primary schooler, Vera and Elise were successfully able to plan for their weekend date on the way home. They reached the base of the spiraling stairway up to the High Elves’ grove when they realized they hadn’t checked in with Elise’s new appendage on the matter.

“Hey Rhea, are you gonna be o-okay with a concert? Enchanted lyres can get really, hnnh, loud,” Elise said.

“I dunno… Is Vera my girfend now?”

Elise laughed through a terrified expression. “Vera you don’t have to answer that.”

“For now. At least until we can get you disenchanted.”

“I never wanna be dissanted…” Rhea said.

Vera leaned in close and whispered, “Me neither.”

The Drow then looked in both directions before tilting her head, leaning forward, and softly kissing Rhea’s lips. She slipped her tongue in for just a moment, causing both sisters to shiver before pulling away and standing up.

“I think she’ll have a good time. I’m sure I will.” Vera proceeded to give Elise the same kiss she had given her towering, sentient cock.

Elise’s freckled cheeks changed tone to match her sunset hair. “Yeah, same.”

The girls parted ways and as soon as Vera was out of sight Elise almost danced up the stairs. She found herself skipping across the wooden bridges, tossing her sister over her cock with more force than the 5-year-old could muster on her own. She let the pleasure flow freely through her cock and into her core with each step. She laughed as warm yellow light from dozens of glowing fruit fluttered through Rhea’s swaying pink hair, fireflies performing a ballet beside her. Her skips slowed to a stop in front of her familiar hanging home as she hugged Rhea up into her chest.

“Sorry for snapping at you so much today. You were perfect.”

“Bigger hug!”

“You got it!” Elise squeezed and swung her from side.

“More!”

Elise squeezed even tighter, pushing her cheek into her sister’s hair.

“Haah… M-More…”

Elise let go, the tiny elf bouncing free. “Rhea!” She stepped up the porch, turned the key to the front door, and locked it behind her. “… At least wait until we’re inside.”

She slipped off her boots and plopped onto the couch next to an unsorted basket of their mother’s laundry. Elise used one arm to hold her little sister up against her chest, and the other to softly pull her head to one side. Running her fingers through her sister’s hair sent chills down her own spine as she placed her lips upon the 5-year-old’s neck.

Elise kissed, licked, and softly bit Rhea’s nape, delivering the sensation of tonguing just below the crown of her own pounding erection. She ran her hands over Rhea’s tummy and down across her thighs, lightly tracing back up to where the girls attached to one another. Her fingers followed the circumference of her cock and her sister’s pussy, feeling how tightly stretched the child was. She eventually came to a stop with two fingers beside Rhea’s baby clit and used the natural lube to draw slick circles around it.

Elise’s legs locked out in front of her. Touching the rest of Rhea’s body seemed to roughly line up with touching an equivalent part of Elise’s cock. However, specifically touching her little sister’s surprisingly hard clit felt just like playing with her own. She smiled and paused her motion to disrobe her adorable phallus once more.

Grinding her hips into the child, she continued to tease both of her own most sensitive spots by way of Rhea’s nipples, neck, and dripping pussy. Rhea craned her head back to see her sister, who leaned forward and planted a kiss over her lips. Her tiny tongue reached out into Elise’s mouth as much as it could manage, allowing the elder High Elf to suck on the small offering before pressing her own lips back down and pushing her tongue into Rhea’s throat.

Once more, the striking, warm pleasure of a thick, wet tongue pressed into her cock caused Elise to convulse her hips upward. Unfortunately, for as wonderful as it was, she could only feel the pressure dig as deep as the head. Nowhere near the depths Vera’s hard cock had reached earlier today. Elise wrapped her fingers around Rhea’s neck, pulling her head deeper into the kiss.

Rhea let out a squeaking moan in response, using her tiny fingers to push her sister’s hand harder onto her neck. Elise obliged, squeezing down and moaning as she increased the pressure wrapped around the very top of her sensitive shaft. The warm, tight feedback on her cock made it impossible not to softly stroke her hand up and down Rhea’s throat, eliciting a guttural moan from the 5-year-old each time she pulled.

Elise jumped when she felt small fingers flick over her clit, breaking the kiss only to find Rhea furiously vibrating her hand between her own legs. As Rhea’s cheeks grew deeper pink her motions only became more desperate. Elise herself could feel pressure building at the base of her cock. The futa elf stood up so she could then kneel on the couch, placing Rhea doggy style in front of her.

Still holding her little sister/cock by the neck, Elise shoved her small pink head into the basket of underwear now in front of them. She steadily pulled her hips back, careful to feel each glistening inch and bulging vein of her rock-hard girl cock release itself from the child’s undersized body. Saliva dripped from the tip of Elise’s lips onto her solid shaft below; the non-stop pounding of her heart shaking a tear from her eye. Weighing Rhea down to keep her in place, Elise slammed her thick, two-foot pole completely back inside, the 5-year-old shaking and squealing in delight.

Keeping the same slow pull out, hard shove in pace, Elise repeated the motion again… and again… and-

“Elise?” Wryn asked.

“MOM!?” “Mommy!”

Elise’s body snapped upright so quickly she almost threw herself off the couch. Scrambling, she wiped her lips and pulled some laundry from the basket and covered Rhea’s face with before sitting back down.

“I-I-I can explain!”

“Explain why you’re… using my underwear as…?”

Elise refocused in front of her and realized she was covering her sister’s face almost entirely in bunched up panties. She ejected them to the side and returned to covering Rhea’s head with both arms.

“It’s not what it looks like, I just-“

“Where’s Rhea?”

Elise’s throat went dry. Her heart pounded cold mercury into all her extremities. She tried to speak but only a wheeze left her. She swallowed.

“Rhea’s downstairs. Asleep. In my room.”

“Ooooh. Kicked out. I see how it is. Sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to barge in like that, I know I’m normally home later. The, uh… errand ended early. I’ll go get changed.”

Wryn unceremoniously gathered her panties from the floor, plopped them back into the basket, picked it up, and walked downstairs.

Elise let out a breath that she had been holding since she first heard her mom’s voice. She fell back into the couch and slumped to the side before grabbing a throw pillow, shoving it into her face, and screaming. She let it fall loosely in front of her as all her limbs went limp.

“That was mortifying.” She pulled her sister’s naked body into her own once again and whispered. “Sorry, Rhea. We’ll finish again tonight, okay?”

“Ellie lied.”

“I-I know I did, but I’m gonna tell the truth, I promise.” Elise leaned down, picked up Rhea’s uniform, and started sliding it back on as she spoke. “I just need to… find the right time. So hang on and don’t say anything to Mom, okay?”

Rhea sat still and let her older sister rebutton her dress without a reply.

“Rhea? Can you do that for me?”

“Can we play wif Mommy too?”

“Izea, no! We can’t sleep with Mom, Rhea!”

“You were thinking it too…”

“What do you mean I was-“

“Elise? Are you talking to me?” Wryn called from downstairs.

“N-NO! Sorry! Just… thinking out loud!”

“Okay! Can you help me with something?”

“Uh, s-sure…!” Elise hadn’t yet stopped shaking from the surprise intrusion as she stood up. She cautiously stepped downstairs, trying not to bounce the tiny elf on her dick.

She reached the bottom of the stairwell and stopped when she saw her mom unbuttoning her blouse. She turned to the opposite end of the hall toward her room’s partially open door, revealing a suspiciously flat comforter over her bed. She quickly crept over, shoved one of the pillows under a blanket, softly latched the door shut, and snuck back to Wryn’s bedroom.

“You can close that behind you, no need to wake your sister just yet.”

Elise obliged. She leaned back against the now stable frame, her sister softly wiggling on her pumping erection in what should have been plain sight. Wryn slipped out of her blouse and turned to face Elise only to end up staring directly at Rhea.

“Wow, sweetie, you’re still… really hard. Have you been like that since this morning?”

“No, I-I mean… Not really, it’s just, um…”

“Okay, don’t panic, just being sure it’s not a medical emergency.” Wryn stepped over to her daughter and pulled her cascading pink hair over the front of her shoulder, offering the back of her bra. “Can you help me out of this?”

“Sure…” Elise turned to the side as not to press Rhea into her mom’s back and reached over.

“Can I ask you something that might sound crazy?”

Elise separated the final clasp. “Uh… okay?”

Wryn turned to face her daughter, holding her silky white bra to her chest with both arms. Her enormous breasts spilled up and out on either side, starkly protruding from her otherwise small frame. Rhea began to put some force back into her grinding, rising and falling further with each motion.

“Is it me?” Wryn asked.

Elise’s heart leapt out of her throat. “W-What?”

Wryn lowered her arms somewhat, the massive globes of flesh falling with them. “Am I the reason for… that?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, w-what makes you think-“

“Sweetheart, I can see where you’re looking.”

Elise’s attention bolted upward, her freckled cheeks burning.

“I, um…”

“Mommy, touch me!” Rhea said.

Wryn’s eyes widened. “Mommy?”

The corner of their mother’s lips curled upward and her gaze relaxed. She let her arms fall lazily to the side, her bra tumbling to the ground as her massive perky breasts bounced free. They spilled drastically off her frame in either direction while still reaching as far down as the bellybutton on her thin, curvy waist.

“I can be Mommy.”

Wryn lifted each breast from below, pulling them apart. She stepped forward and wrapped Rhea in her tits, completely engulfing the child from her thighs to her chin. The girls’ mother proceeded to hug the circumference of her cleavage, squeezing her youngest daughter within it.

“Touch you like this?”

Rhea let out a deeply satisfied, moaning sigh. Wryn responded by lifting her massive bust then pulling it down again, Elise clearly able to feel her cock being squeezed even through Rhea’s clothing.

“Mom, haah… It’s not… I didn’t…”

Wryn stopped moving and looked up. “Should I stop?”

“N- I… uh…”

“Honey, I can stop. Are you sure you want this?”

“I-… I’m… I’m not supposed to.”

“… Neither am I.”

Pushing forward, Wryn pinned Elise to the door, her breasts now wrapped around both daughters. She leaned in closer, tilted her head, and pressed her lips against the trembling futa.

Elise let her hands slide up her mother’s hips and over her back before wrapping her arms around each giant, warm breast and squeezing Rhea with them. She steadily pumped her hips back and forth into her unendingly tight little sister, her tongue well into her mother’s mouth. Wryn held her daughter’s head as they kissed, then pulled back, her breasts falling aside and freeing Rhea. She unfastened every button, deftly stripping Elise’s new cock of her sleeve for the third time today. Once again, she lifted her massive, unwieldy tits to squeeze down on the now raw Rhea, who let out a breathy moan as thanks.

Wryn stepped away from the door and used her breasts as a clamp to lead her daughter cock-first to the bed. Still squeezing, she spun Elise around and pushed her back onto the mattress. Rhea’s head bounced to a stop between her sister’s perfectly round C’s as the rest of her was engulfed by her mother’s endless S-cup tits from above. Wryn slid her body down, then while keeping eye contact with Elise, opened her mouth, extended her tongue, and firmly licked Rhea’s entire face.

Elise shuddered with the feeling of her mother’s tongue running over her cock’s head. Wryn slid her chest down, then up, and down again; her breasts squeezing and massaging Rhea’s body as she licked her daughter’s neck, across her cheeks, over her closed eyes, and into her mouth.

“Sweetie you’ve always been hung, but this is just incredible.”

“Mommy… More…” Rhea burbled through her mother’s saliva. “It’s close…”

“Don’t worry, baby, Mommy will take care of it. Here, shut your eyes.”

Elise almost corrected the misunderstanding, but then followed directions instead. She felt the warm, soft pressure of her mother’s chest lift off her, causing Elise’s unburdened cock to lift Rhea off her chest and into the air. Elise thought to crack open one eye, but a finger touched her nose.

“No peaking.”

Elise took a deep breath and let her head fall back against the comforter. She concentrated on what she could feel through Rhea’s body. She sensed warm air against the underside of her cock… followed by a warmer tongue. Her mother licked from the tip all the way to the base, passing Rhea’s clit, then Elise’s clit, then down through her folds and inside her completely.

Wryn wriggled her tongue into her futa daughter until she began eliciting the right gasps and thrusts. As Elise started to moan, the feeling of her mom’s mouth disappeared.

“Wait, don’t stop…” Elise said.

She bounced slightly as her mother rearranged herself on the bed. Finally, she felt a warm, wet kiss over the head of her cock. The pressure on the tip increased until… in one swift motion a warm, tight, wet glove sunk itself over and down.

“Mmmhff!” Rhea’s voice sounded like it was coming from under a pillow.

Elise gently lifted one eyelid, but both shot open soon after. Rhea’s pink head had disappeared entirely into her mother’s now outstretched pussy, her skull clearly protruding off Wryn’s pelvis. Her mother sunk to the base of the tiny elf’s neck, now struggling to pass her much wider shoulders.

“M-MOM YOU CAN’T!”

“It’s okay, sweetie, I won’t get pregnant. I just… Neeed… Aaahhh”

Wryn let more of her weight down and her pussy continued to pull wider until she swallowed her daughter’s shoulders, chest, and upper arms. Elise had never seen a woman stretched so open before. Cascading strands of her mother’s love covered Rhea’s body as the squeezing folds pinned her arms together. The sight of the 5-year-old’s silhouette stretching off Wryn’s stomach and pushing her monstrous tits aside sent a harsh pang of pleasure through Elise’s shaft. The tightening warmth brought her almost immediately to the edge of orgasm.

“AhhhAAHH- Mn, no! MOM! IT’S RHEA!”

Wryn froze and spun to face the door to her room, which remained tightly closed.

“No! Not there, inside you! My cock is Rhea and she’s _inside you!_ ”

“W… What?”

“I dunno! There was this weird pocket ritual and Rhea must’ve taken it and when I woke up I was already inside her but also I couldlike feelher butyoucan’tseehereventhoughshe-“

“Slow down, I can’t- Aaah… There was a pocket ritual? And you’re inside… did you say I can’t see her?”

“… Yes?”

“You got a PR with Living Sleeve? That’s… Ahh… How does Rhea feel right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“If the ritual was Living Sleeve, you should be able to feel one another. How does she feel?”

As if in response to the question, something began shaking between the girls’ legs. Based on the vibrant sensation of tiny fingers running over her clit, Elise immediately identified it as Rhea resuming her blissful masturbation. Elise’s knees began to shake on the bed as she struggled to hold herself still.

“Like I’m… Haah… Like we’re about to cum.”

Wryn smiled. “Good, then this will make both my daughters happy.”

The downward pressure on Rhea increased once more and her figure began to extrude even further off her mom’s torso. Elise stared entranced as Wryn’s warped, starving pussy sunk even deeper, swallowing the small of Rhea’s back, then the top of her cute butt before her tiny legs stopped the descent just short of reaching Elise herself.

Wryn’s eyes closed, her jaw fell loose, and her eyebrows furrowed. Her body tilted forward until she stopped herself with both hands on both of Elise’s breasts, her own huge tits engulfing the teen’s waist. Her fingers squeezed into her daughter’s soft skin as her hips convulsed upward, before slamming back down again.

“aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!!” Wryn cried.

Warm, clear liquid fired forcefully from Wryn’s pussy, catching between her hanging breasts and Rhea’s legs. Her back arched and her pelvis pushed into her daughter as her arms straightened, putting all her weight on her daughter’s soft chest. Elise’s hands shot up to hold her mother’s arms, pumping her hips in and out of the now wholly engulfed Rhea.

“Fuck fuckFUCKFUAAAAHHHH!!”

Elise made one final upward thrust, her hips lifting clean off the bed and taking the rest of the family with them. Wryn’s thick, toned thighs vibrated as her knees locked straight. Her eyes rolled back in her head while all of her weight pressed down onto both of her children.

A thick wall of cum forced itself up through Elise’s throbbing shaft and out through Rhea’s mouth. Elise could feel the hot semen surround Rhea inside her mom as another wave shot out of her. Her hips fell to the bed only to lift her mother once more, wave after high pressure wave of futa cum pumping out of her little sister and into her mother. Thick globs of white forced themselves back out of Wryn, spilling onto Rhea’s legs, and bouncing off in every direction with each hard slap from Elise’s hips.

Elise slowed her motions long enough to pull her mother over sideways and roll with her, ending with Wryn on her side and Elise off the side of the bed holding her mom’s leg over her shoulder. She pulled her hips back, dragging a length of her cock out of Rhea’s tiny pussy before catching inside her, then dragging Rhea herself partially back out. Elise rammed her shaft back in, first slamming back into Rhea’s hips, then slamming Rhea’s hips back into Wryn.

Elise still hadn’t stopped climaxing and each new push sent streamers of cum scattering through the air. She continued her two-part pounding motion, each part giving her cock a slightly different massage, both parts desperately squeezing her for everything she had. She wrapped her arms around her mother’s raised leg to hold her in place, transfixed on the sight of Rhea’s whole body warping Wryn’s figure. Elise could even tell that Rhea had turned her head to the right, as with each wave of cum she could see a bubble of pressure rise in front of Rhea’s mouth.

Even as the tides of semen slowed down, Elise didn’t. She tossed her mother’s leg to the side to continue thrusting in missionary position. She kissed Wryn’s neck and kept a steady pace until another orgasm squeezed her from the inside out, completely drenching what little of her mom’s comforter remained dry. Her memory and awareness began to fade after the third orgasm, leaving only fragments of images amid the suffocating ecstasy.

Cumming as her soft tits bounced, her slender frame sending ripples into her mom’s thick thighs.

Cumming as Rhea used her legs to latch on to her sister, making each thrust drag out everything but her head.

Cumming while standing in the shower, the bathtub full to their ankles in warm semen.

Cumming on the bathroom floor, her mom’s massive tits bouncing against her waist.

Cumming into Rhea.

Cumming into her mom.

Cumming.

Cumming.

\---

By the time Elise was fully aware of herself again it was well past midnight and she had already eaten most of two meals brought home from a nearby treetop tavern. Rhea sat sleeping in her lap dressed in an oversized pink shirt and leaning off to one side still suspended on the diamond-powered erection inside her. Wryn sat opposite from her, her huge tits now barely contained in large white tee and resting on the table. Elise could feel her mom’s toes lightly playing footsie with her own beneath the wood.

“Rhea dug it out of your dresser, huh?”

“She must have. I tried not to let her see it, but…”

“And that first, ‘Mommy?’ That was Rhea too?”

“… Yeah.”

“And here I thought she had kind of calmed down recently…”

“Oh, that was probably just because I got her that vibrator.”

Wryn snorted before covering her mouth. “Vibrator?”

“I had to. She kept stealing mine.”

Wryn laughed. “That girl has got to be the horniest 5-year-old I’ve ever met.”

“Everyone says that.”

“They do? Oi. Well, clearly, she got what she wanted. How about you? How are you feeling?”

“Tired… really tired.”

Wryn got up from the table and stepped around the side to kiss her eldest daughter on the head.

“Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

Elise’s eyes drooped with a smile as her mother helped her up. She took care to hold Rhea still as she descended the stairs but made less of an effort as she flopped onto her bed. Rhea wriggled but settled once more as Wryn lifted the blanket over both her daughters.

Wryn folded a lock of pink hair over her long, pointed ear as she leaned down to kiss her daughter’s head once more. She paused as she rose back up, looking between Elise’s eyes and lips. Before she could say anything, Elise sleepily slid her fingers through her mom’s hair and pulled her into a kiss.

“I love you, Mommy.”

Wryn’s cheeks grew warm. “That feels a little naughty now. I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

Wryn tapped Elise’s tome next to her bed and the ring of glowing berries lining the walls dimmed to black. As her mom left to go remake her bed, Elise rolled onto her stomach, squishing most of Rhea’s tilted body between her and the mattress.

Rhea let out a contented sigh. “I love you, Ellie.”

“Love you too, Rhea.”

Elise’s hips ground softly into her sister as her eyes closed. As she began to fade, she wondered if it was possible to skip the whole disenchantment thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow (http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Sparrow/page/1) did a lovely commission for this story, which you can find on my Pixiv here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88414619


End file.
